


The Week Of Ross

by thezestycadenski



Series: The Month Of The Grumps [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rave, Slurs, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezestycadenski/pseuds/thezestycadenski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has started something within himself, the only problem is, now it's out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Week Of Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. I feel like this changed a lot of the course of writing the three parts but eh, oh well. This one was definitely the most emotionally involving one I feel I've written so far, and that should be a little concerning, I guess, but whatever. Also, all of my spare emotions went into the fight scene so that's a) why it's so fucking intense cause I got kinda carried away a bit and b) why afterwards the writing for the other scenes is a bit sloppy. It took me a really long time to get the dark side of myself up and running and I feel kinda disappointed that I couldn't make it as psychological and brutal and dark as I thought it would be but that's besides the point. Actually, I think it's changed a hell of a lot now, now it's sex without even thinking about the agreement... Now it's mutual lust, I guess? Maybe. I don't know. Hm. I'll fix it. Tell me what you think! Let me know any criticisms or praise in the comments! It'll help me improve :) Enjoy!

"God damn it, Ross." Danny yells, as Ross hoots with laughter. Arin and Danny had finally told the rest of them what they did, months later. It's October now. Danny had been scared, scared of what his friends would think, scared of how they would judge him, scared that he'd never be trusted around any of them again but he was proven wrong. Barry simply raises his eyebrow and nods, his lips pull into a crooked smile. Ross, however, is laughing like a hyena and it's pissing Danny off. All those times Ross had read fanfiction to Danny just to piss him off and now he's laughing because Dan's finally found out that everyone isn't so different from each other.

"Just you be careful bro," He said slowly. "Maybe I'll fuck you next."

Ross stops laughing at that but simply smiles mischievously.

"Then maybe I'll get it on camera and post it on the internet." He shoots back, getting out the controllers as they're about to film an episode for Steam Train.  
Danny scowls and pushes him over and Ross pushes him back, almost falling into him in the process. Little did Danny know but the second Ross heard about Arin and Danny's night he wanted a taste of that himself. But in no way was that gay, he'd always just wondered what it would be like to taste him and he was going to tease the fucker until he got to find out. Danny's anger spikes a bit and as Ross hands him the controller, he grabs Ross' hand and squeezes down on it, making Ross jerk back, holding his sore hard and staring hard at Danny, his milky blue eyes searching Danny's gaze questioningly. He ignores the question in Ross' eyes and turns on the computer and recording equipment.

The episode goes on without consequence, it's just the same old stories and jokes. Towards the end though, Ross starts jabbing Danny in the ribs, knowing how ticklish he is and Danny squirms, yelling and trying to bat his hand away but failing and growing more frustrated and angry by the second because he just won't stop. Evetually Danny gets a iron grip on Ross' wrist and pulls him towards him, despite the fact that Ross tries to pull away but Danny's much stronger than him so it's futile. He gets right up in Ross' face, his mouth a hard straight line, eyes burning with anger and Ross has a slightly playful smirk but Danny can see the fear and pain in his eyes and it thrills him.

"Touch me again." Danny says sharply. "Do it. I fucking _dare you_."

And he can see that this isn't a game anymore to Ross, not when sweet, kind, calm Danny gets angry. He can see the fear growing in his eyes and knows Ross is too cowardly to try anything. His thumb brushes over the visible veins in Ross' pale wrist and Ross shivers involuntarily. Danny gives him a sneer and releases him, pushing him back slightly.

"Do it again, and I will hurt you." He says coldly, standing and walking out of the Grump room, leaving Ross shaken and unable to stop feeling Danny's hard, warm grip on his wrist.

~

It had started when he was a teenager, hurting himself to avoid full-blown anxiety attacks. It wasn't full on self-harm, just digging his nails into hands and arms and occasionally when it got too much, biting his arm until it was raw and bleeding. It ended up with him having a lot of unexplained marks which was regrettable but it worked in the moment that he needed it to. He guessed that was where the thing came from, the thing that he desperately tried to avoid, unless he was angry. If he was angry there was no stopping it... The, uh, sadism. He'd been like it all of his adult life, enjoying seeing people in pain as long as it was consensual, he was especially harsh on his partners when they didn't mind but from everyone else, he hid the desire to hurt them. Except when he was angry. He had no self-control then and openly showed his delight in giving other people pain, a crooked, 'unusual for Danny' smile curving on his lips. He was amazed that Ross hadn't seen the joy in his eyes. It was simply that he loved the control and most of the time, it wasn't purely pain that was mixed into it. Pleasure played a huge part and he got off on hurting people physically just as much as he made them get off after he'd had his fun. Truth be told, not a lot of pain was generally dealt, it was more the gasping, breathless look that only showed up when someone was in pain that really got him going. It had taken a long time to admit it to himself, it felt like an unclean, terrible thing to admit but he did and he was okay with it.

But now he's angry, and nothing's helping him calm down. He can feel his chest tightening and that terrible hollow feeling creeps up his body and he paces around his room, clenching his fists and hunching over as slowly, inevitably, the feeling overtakes him. He strides over to the wall and without even a second thought, punches it as hard as he can. It's brick so his knuckles split and as the pain floods his system and the blood flows from his fucked up knuckles he lets out a choked gasp, the anxiety leaving him in an instant, replaced by endorphin's. There's a knock on his door and Danny goes to answer it, not even caring enough to hide his blood covered hand, with the skin of his knuckles in tatters. It's Barry and at once he notices Danny's messed up bloody hand and the crooked, calm smile that he's never seen before and the lazy, numb way Danny looks at him.

"What the fuck, dude?!" He exclaims, reaching for Danny's hand and Danny pulls back, the numb look leaving his eyes and alarm replacing it.

"It's nothing!" He says but they both know he's blatantly lying.

"Nothing, my ass!" Barry says, grabbing Danny's arm and towing him to the kitchen. "Where the fuck is the med kit?" He asks, hunting through the cabinets while Danny just stares at Barry in his frantic scrabble to help him. His mind focuses briefly on the question as the endorphin's start to wear off and the pain starts to cloud his mind.

"Uh, top cabinet to the right." He replies, and Barry wrenches the door open and grabs it, opening it and pouring over the contents. It's a proper med kit, with bandages and sterilizer and a million different types of Band-Aids. He grabs a clear tube of liquid sterilizer, bandages, cotton swabs, little cotton pads, a pair of scissors and tape and moves Danny to the sink, making him hold his hand out. He rips open the tube of what looks like water, but he reads that it's got sodium chloride in it, which means it's salt water and it must be clean so he tips the contents onto Danny's hand. Danny winces at the pain of the water soaking over his knuckles and the salt makes it sting even worse.

" _Fuck_ ," He clenches his teeth as Barry rips open a sterilized packet of cotton pads and unfolds it and places it over his tender knuckles. The wound is still bleeding and the faint red staining shows through the cotton. Barry cuts a length of bandage and starts wrapping it very tightly around his knuckles and expertly over his hand, so that in the end Danny can't bend his lower knuckles at all. Barry pulls it as tight as he can and tapes the end of it together, letting out a deep breath. Now that the panic is over, Barry slowly puts everything away as Danny stands behind him, gazing thoughtfully at his bandaged hand. Barry turns around and leans against the counter, arms folded across his chest.

"Wanna tell me why you fucked your hand up?" He asks calmly. Danny shrugs it off, not looking at him.

"Nah, you don't get to shrug this off." Barry says, his eyes determined. Danny meets his gaze and it's uncomfortable, he opens his mouth but nothing come outs and he closes it again, letting out an exasperated sigh and shaking his head, his hair flopping all over the place.

"I don't know where to start," He says reluctantly. Barry shifts his weight from one foot the other. "How about from the beginning?"

~

It's on a Friday when Danny shows up at the Hanson house for the first time in three weeks. He'd needed time to let his hand heal and Barry had covered for him after finding out what Danny had made him do it. He hadn't judged and hadn't been overly curious about what it felt like and Danny appreciated it. The bandages had come tentatively off after the two weeks and the scabbing was strong enough so that when he flexed his hand it didn't tear too much. Everyone avoided talking about his scabbed, swollen, bruised knuckles because they knew what it meant, except Ross. Oh, he knew what it meant alright, and he was utterly determined to make Dan mad again, just to feel the adrenaline rush of facing an angry Danny and knowing exactly what that meant. Danny didn't know Ross' plan, of course. So, when Ross comes up to him, eyes bright and that little half smile on his face that sculpts his cheekbone, he smiles back because for the first time in a while Ross hasn't been bothering him and they're alone in the house. Ross holds out his hand, palm up and Danny stares at him in confusion.

"Hand, please." He says, blinking owlishly at the older man. Danny knows which one he's talking about and offers it up reluctantly. His eyes dart from Ross' face to the grasp his slim milky fingers have on his hand as Ross keenly gazes at it, his touch is somewhat cool and refreshing, like a cold shower after a hot day. There's a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between them as Ross stares at Danny's hand closely, occasionally making clicking noises with his tongue. Just as it gets uncomfortable enough for Danny to start pulling his hand away Ross stops him in his tracks by fluidly bringing Danny's hand down on the counter and smashing it hard with his open palm. Danny stoops as fresh waves of acute pain wash over him, his mouth open in a soundless gasp and his eyes squeezing shut. He can't think, only feel the red-hot burning in his hand and the grasp Ross has on his damaged hand.

_Ross..._

He feels his anger rise, fuelled by the pain. The fucker had been planning it, he realises in a single second and that makes his head reel and his blood turn white-hot. All feelings of pain are flung aside and he grits his teeth as he yanks his hand out from under Ross' and towers over him, his eyes narrow slits and his breathing hard. Compared to Danny's height and the power suddenly emanating from him, Ross looks like a child that knows he's getting sent to the naughty corner and doesn't mind a single bit. 

"Just. What. In. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" Danny hisses, each word punctuated by a hard poke to Ross' chest with a long finger, pushing him backwards towards the hallway. Ross only smiles cockily, letting himself stumble backwards which serves to infuriate Danny even more. One hand grabs Ross by the upper arms and pushes him back easily, slamming him into a nearby wall and leaning in close, his other hand, the messed up one smashing against the wall by Ross' head, making Ross flinch as Danny's jaw muscles works while he grinds his teeth together.

"You're fucking dead, Ross." He says quietly but forcibly, the venom lacing his voice, his hand crushing Ross' arms harshly. Ross can hear the pure anger in Danny's voice and the adrenaline is too much for him too handle and he knows that there'll be bruises left by Danny's fingers and it'll be hard to explain to Holly but Ross all at once realises he wants to see more from Danny, that it isn't just a game anymore, that he wants Danny to bruise him in as many ways possible. With all the heady intoxication of the adrenaline and fear he forgets himself and as Danny suddenly releases him, he collapses to the ground, eyes wide and glassy, the same cocky half-smile plastered on his face.

"Get the fuck up," Danny spits out scornfully, his fists clenched by his sides. Ross just stares at him, dumbfounded. Danny leans down.

"I said; _get the fuck up_."

Ross whimpers at him and Danny loses all control, his blood frothing and storming and the anger driving his fist as he aims at Ross' face. There's a rushing in Danny's ears and a strangely satisfying feeling as his fist connects with Ross's jaw, slamming his head back against the floor. It's sick and twisted but he does it again, putting all his strength into it, straddling Ross' waist to pin him down and using both his fists now, while Ross cries out in pain, unable to stop him, powerless against the pain and the simultaneous feeling of Danny's body pressed into his. He struggles against it though, blood streaming from his nose and his lip split and cheek already swelling under the Danny's merciless beating. And Danny's swearing at him now, spitting filthy words in Ross' face and he can't stop, doesn't want to stop because the pleasure of beating one of his best friends to a bloody pulp is too good and hearing Ross' gasps and whimpers and grunts and yelling fuels him further, though he isn't hitting him as hard as he was before.

"You fucking asshole, why couldn't you just leave me be, why didn't you just fucking walk away when you had the chance, I own you, you little bitch. I bet you fucking regret taking me on and you should, you pathetic piece of shit-" The words just keep flowing from his mouth until Ross, out of nowhere, strikes back, making Danny fall off him, pain buzzing through his head like a chainsaw and he feels the pain in his lip and feels the blood drip down his chin. Ross stands up, blood soaking into the front of his shirt and dripping down his face, and spits a mouthful of blood in Danny's face. Danny gets up, facing him, wiping Ross' blood off his cheek, chest heaving. Neither of them can stop now, not when they've already ruined each other and their tempers are rioting. Ross stares at him defiantly.

"You won't ever bring me down," He says, chin held high but voice shaking and cracked and filled with blood.

Danny lets out an abrasive, nasty laugh.

"Just you fucking wait, O'Donovan. You may have got a swing in this time, but next time I won't let you even think about it"

"Try your worst, fuckface."

"Oh, _I will_ , you bastard."

Danny advances on him again and Ross shrinks back and Danny knows he's won, knows he's made something snap in Ross' belief of him and the thought makes him smile that fucked up, ragged smile filled with bloody teeth. He reaches out and runs his finger over Ross's bloody chin and sticks the blood covered fingertip in his mouth, between his blood-stained teeth and his crooked smile, with eyes blazing in triumph and now Ross is terrified. That final act, that single thing is what terrifies him the most. It's so intimate and shocking and the look on Danny's face is primal and carnal and Ross feels fear flood him. The fact that Danny's seems to be enjoying himself, enjoying his pain and suffering is overwhelming and he bolts out of the door, out into the dark streets, his blood drying and cracking on his skin as his mind cracks from the trauma.

~

The next day, when Danny sees Ross with his black eye, swollen, bruised, cut up cheeks and split lip, marking his pale skin in an undeniable way, he feels guilty and tries to apologise but Ross avoids him, only speaking to him when necessary and there is an uncomfortable tension running through them all. Barry knows Danny must have done that to Ross but Suzy and Arin exclaim their horror and say they'll kill the bastard for doing that to him. Ross only laughs in their faces. During a break Ross goes out the back of the Hanson house and Danny follows him, resolved on apologising to him. He's leaning against the wall, staring into the distance, his mouth down-turned.

"Hey,"

Ross starts and sees him, instantly holding up a hand and ducking his head.

"Don't speak to me." He says quietly, trying to walk past him. Danny grabs his wrist and spins him around so his back's against the wall again.

"No, listen. I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry."

Ross stares at him with dead eyes and Danny feels tears well up in his as he surveys the damage that he's inflicted on Ross' face. It's bad.

"I just, I lose my shit and I can't stop myself and it's so fucked up I know, I was just so angry and you were there and I hurt you and I'm so damn sorry that you had to experience that." Danny's voice is thick as he tries to hold back the tears. Ross shakes his head, a wry smile curving his lips and cracking the split, blood wells up from it in little beads of dark red.

"I was stupid for antagonising you. I didn't think you'd hit me, and I really didn't think... you'd... taste... my blood..." His voice trails off slowly and he stares at Danny, his eyebrow quirked slightly as Danny rubs the back of his neck and bites his lower lip.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's my fault, don't be silly, but... why'd you do it?"

The question is tentative and gentle but Danny still recoils as if he's been stung.

"I-I don't know, man. It just happened, I wasn't thinking." He says eventually, Ross takes his excuse and remains silent.

"Do you forgive me?" Danny asks after a while. Ross nods. "I enjoyed teasing you." He says, sheepishly. "Not hurting you, but teasing you. It was... exhilarating. I think... I felt the same kind of way when you were on me and hitting me and it hurt like hell but at the same time it felt good, the rush with every hit you landed..." His voice trails off again and Danny opens his arms for a hug. Ross steps into his arms and they hug briefly before going back inside.

"Wanna go for a drink tonight? Unwind a bit?" Ross makes the proposition to Danny as they're packing up for the day. Danny nods, smiling slightly.

"Cool."

~

They meet up at the local bar, both ordering strong drinks. It was just them. People give curious glances at their bashed up faces but no one said anything. Because heaven forbid if someone got offended by it. Soon, five drinks turns into ten and then into fifteen and by the time they stumble out of the bar together, they're singing and swaying even though Ross sings like a tired frog and Danny's height constantly makes him on the verge of falling over. Danny bounds over to a poster on a street lamp, and reads it.

 **Blacklight Night**  
**Enjoy your time in the DemonHalls**

Danny grabs Ross' arm.

"Cahn weh go, maaan?" He slurs and Ross shrugs, a goofy smile on his face, his eyes half closed and Danny drags him over to the side-walk and hails a cab.

When they arrive it's 2 a.m and the music shakes the ground beneath their feet and even though they're aren't even inside yet, they can feel the bass thumping in their chests. The entrance looks gothic and threatening, with big dark curved arches and a seemingly solid rusted iron gate but Danny bounces over to the bouncer, hyped as fuck and utterly unlike himself. The bouncer gives him a raised eyebrow but lets them both through. When they get inside the strobes and the neon lights and the UV spotlight over the entire floor burn. Danny get's into his ordinary casual mode, his red open collar button down shirt and blue jeans and the look in his eyes makes him look like drug dealer and Ross, with his rolled-up long-sleeved white shirt and black chinos both contrasting and exposing his paleness and the sleepy half-smile draws a few curious glances from girls. Ross moves into the middle of the dance-floor and waits for Danny to follow him but Danny is nowhere to be found, so he shrugs and dances on his own until a hand grasps his shoulder.

"Dude! Look at what I fucking scored!" Danny yells, toting drinks and a little ziplock bag of ten purple pills. Danny hands him a pill and a beer and Ross looks at Danny and pops the pill in his mouth, swallowing it down with a swig of beer, as Danny does the same. He knows he shouldn't take the risk. That it could very well kill him. But he doesn't care anymore. He's tired of worrying about the future and about relationships. All he wants is to live in the here and now. In the moment. Where the strobe lights are flaring and the drugs kick in and the music warps itself around your body and you dance the night away.

Danny sees Ross dancing wildly beside him and his mouth goes dry as his vision twists and the world slows down. The drugs have kicked in. And it's sweet, sweet molly. Danny notices the sheen of sweat on Ross' neck and feels a strange urge to lick the sweat from his skin.T he UV rays makes the shirt Ross is wearing shine so brightly that it almost hurts to look at.

"Ross!" He shouts over the music. Ross dances over to him.

"Dance with me!" Danny grabs Ross and pulls him tight against his body and tries to control the strange feelings whirling around his body as Ross grinds against him.

"Fuuuuck" A low moan escapes Ross' lips when Danny grabs his hips and pulls them completely together.

"You feel that?" Danny whispers huskily in Ross' ear as he places Ross' hand on his raging boner. Ross rubs his hand over it, feeling the rough denim and heat as though his skin is paper-thin. All Danny wants is to feel skin against his, body heat mingling, sweaty and salty and feel the bittersweet concotion of cumming, and he wants to do it inside his best friend. Danny wraps his arms around Ross' waist and kisses him, fiercely pushing his tongue into Ross' mouth. Ross answers with the same frenized ardour, the drugs leaving him dazed at the feeling, not even freaking out that the older man had kissed him, made him put his hand on his boner. Danny breaks away and takes Ross' hand with the certainty that he would regret this in the morning, but he wants his best friend. In a way that he has never felt before.

"Fuck me, Danny." Ross says, as if reading his mind.

Danny leads Ross away from the music and people into a dimly lit corridor. He can't understand why his friend wants him. He brushes the thought aside, not wanting to dwell on it. He opens the door to a room and pulls Ross inside. When he turns, Ross jumps on him, wrapping his legs around Danny's waist.

"I want you to fuck me." Ross says, knotting his fingers into Danny's hair. Danny leans on the door and pulls Ross closer, on the verge of tearing off his clothes and ravaging the slim, lithe body that was pressed against him.

"Really?" He asks, unable to believe this is actually happening. Ross makes a sound of frustration and grabs Danny's collar and rips at his shirt, pulling the buttons off it.

"Fuck me," He whines, grinding his ass against Danny.

Danny grabs his hips and lifts him higher.

"Don't." He growls.

Ross gives Danny a sly look.

"Don't what? Do this?" Ross grinds again, in danger of falling backwards if he wasn't careful.

"Ross! Stop it... Uhn, p-please," Danny's yell turns into a moan, gripping his hips tighter and trying not to lose control.

"But Dan! I want you to fuck me!" Ross presses one hand on Danny's erect cock and places his other hand on his own.

Danny growls and pushes Ross off him.

"You're begging for it," He hisses, pushing Ross onto the bed.

"You better not regret this," Danny snarls, straddling Ross' waist. Ross pulls him down and plants a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips. Danny runs his tongue over Ross' lip, taking carnal joy in the feeling of their lips pressed against each other. Ross pushes him away and pulls off his shirt and starts unbuckling his belt. Danny stops him and undoes it for him, pulling Ross' pants off a few seconds later and Danny pulls his own shirt over his head as Ross scrabbles with his jeans. Ross leaps onto Danny once he succeeds, biting down hard on his neck, making the older man groan and close his eyes.

"Danny. Fuck me." Ross says after taking his mouth away from Danny's neck.

Danny grasps his wrists on one hand and uses the other to push him down onto the bed. Ross feels his breath quicken as Danny hovers over him, scratching down his stomach, leaving long red lines as Ross' skin sears. Ross' hand finds Danny's throbbing dick, slowly pumping it and Danny shivers against him and lets out a ragged moan. Hepresses his lips against Ross' hngrily and, biting down gently, pulls on his lip, earning a low moan in the back of his counterparts throat. He slides his tongue into the warmth of Ross' mouth and massages along the silky warmth of his cheeks before letting Ross' tongue press against his own.  
Ross feels Danny's member grind slowly against his ass and moans, making Danny grind harder against him. Danny groans in pleasure. Aching to enter that space, he sticks his finger in his mouth, coating it in plenty of saliva before brushing his fingertip against Ross' cock, stroking along the length, trailing down between Ross' balls, over his perineum before slowly, working it's way into his ass. By now Ross is moaning and squirming and pushing his hips against Danny's finger to make it go deeper and Danny's gasping at the sound of his moans.  
As Danny's finger slides in the whole way, Ross lets out a hot, wet, lost-in-desire kind of moan and Danny wants to tell him just how much this is driving him crazy.

"God damn it, Ross," He groans. "Y-you're so fuckin sexy w-when you moan like that, you sound just like a fuckin needy little whore" And they both love it as Danny works his finger in and out of Ross' ass. The door is suddenly flung open, shedding a revealing light onto their naked bodies. They scramble to find darkness but to no avail. They're caught in the light, shamefully, and utterly naked.

"Mind some fucking privacy?" Danny shouts as the silhuoetted figure stands in the doorway, not moving, not speaking, just standing there. Danny holds a pillow over his junk and walks towards the figure in the doorway.

"Back the fuck up and leave," He spits out before he realises, it's not a stranger, it's Barry. He's staring at the scene with shock in his eyes but he doesn't make any instant comment about it. Instead he says flatly "Your cell pocket dialled me, it sounded like you were fighting, I tracked your mobile here, to get you away from the situation but now I see you were doing some other kind of fighting, wrestling, perhaps." Danny nods, embarrassed. He's soft now, nothing like shame to really wear down on horniness and his tolerance to molly was quite high, so by the time he and Ross had gotten dressed and shipped back to Arin and Suzy's house to stay the night, he was pretty normal, just really attached to his friends whereas Ross was still rolling on the high, and every time he touched something, he made an uncomfortable sighing kind of noise, and eventually was convinced to go to the bathroom to rub one out. Their night of riotous sex was ruined and their friendship probably was too, but they'd only know for sure in the morning, when the glance between them was either awkward or filled with a strange intimacy that only fucking someone you knew really well and weren't with could bring.


End file.
